


All good things (must come to an end)

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Pack, Psychopaths In Love, Revenge, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is covered in blood and wielding a hunter's knife when he finds Derek cuffed to a fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All good things (must come to an end)

**Author's Note:**

> For those that follow me on [my Tumblr](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/99483094717/revenge), you'll notice that this one's modified from the fic I posted this morning. Just a way to flesh out a couple things that bugged me, but I'm leaving the Tumblr post the way it is :)

"You don’t understand, Derek!"

“Yes, I do,” he lies, hopes Stiles won't realise.

Derek is a little nervous about the unhinged expression on Stiles’ face, but is more worried about the sharp hunting knife that’s twirling between his nimble fingers, across the knuckles until he can grab the hilt or blade and go back across his hand again. Stiles has been running with wolves for almost five years now; he knows how to hurt them, how to hurt Derek. In fact, he’s hurting him right now, just by being this distraught, and Stiles probably doesn’t even know it.

“No, you don’t!” The scream echoes and ricochets off the steel around them, and Derek almost winces. Instead, he keeps watching Stiles, keeps his gaze on the knife.

“All right, I don’t understand. Tell me why,” he says, softly, carefully.

“Scott… Scott was meant to be _my good thing_. He was my good, my conscience, my naive good optimistic friend, okay? And now… Those hunters… Fuck,” he swears, rubbing his free hand over his face like he’s not even aware of the blood he’s smearing across his skin. “They killed him, Derek. They killed all of them. My Dad, Lydia, Kira, Liam, even Mason. Killed them all. Lydia tried to warn me, y’know?” He sniffs loudly, wiping his nose on the back of a blood-soaked sleeve. “She kept saying their names over and over, but I didn’t get it until it was too late…” Stiles trails off for a moment, and if Derek wasn’t so focused on the knife that was now clutched in his hand, he’d be horrified at the blankness he saw there. “They **killed** _my_ _good thing_ , Derek. They **killed** _my pack_.”

Derek nods slowly, understanding the feeling far too well. All at once, anger fills him, hotter and far more intense than the anger he felt towards Kate an himself when he was younger. These hunters have taken Stiles’ goodness, and in doing so, they've taken _his_ Stiles from him.

“I don’t know what to do, Derek. What would you do?” Stiles asks, pleads, eyes wide and searching.

This is where Derek should coax him back, be a better man than he is. Too bad, he's not a man; he's a werewolf. “I would get revenge for my pack.”

The grip Stiles has on the knife lessens and he looks at Derek, comprehension dawning and he nods, licking his lips. “ _Of course_. Revenge," he says, as if the answer's just that simple and easy to accept. Funnily enough for Derek, it is.

"Come on, Alpha of mine. We’ve got a pack to avenge,” Stiles snarls, and Derek rips the restraints off the wall, his eyes glowing red.

Stiles wants revenge, and they get it, ten-fold and soaked in blood.

...

The end.


End file.
